unnaturaltvfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Bane
Riley Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. With eccentric style, he is wise, fierce, cunning and keeps his cards close to his chest. Though he looks like he's in his mid 20s, he's over a hundred years old–which makes him wiser and wary of others. Riley used to run Pandemonium, a night club in New York. Biography History Riley Bane was born on November 5, 1891 In 1922, Riley sold his London house and purchased a ruby necklace to give to his lover, Camille Belcourt. Decades later, Riley had become the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Being well-known in the city, John Harrison went to him and begged him to take his daughter, Danielle's, memories of a tragic incident as a teenager away. He warned against it, saying Jocelyn would essentially be deceiving him, but he insisted, and he obliged. Riley went on to feed these memories to the Greater Demon Valak, in case Hecate came for the tools used to create a weapon against hunters. Season One He first appears in the second episode of season 1, when he was summoned by a couple to help them locate their missing daughter. Danielle interacts with Riley briefly, and although she doesn't know it, she has meet him before. (102 "The Woman In White") Riley is among the attendees at the Halloween party, that James, Sam, Danielle, Katherine, Kelly and Michael attend. Riley comes dressed as a warlock for the party, and Danielle sees him again. Riley became attracted to Sam the first time he saw him. Later Danielle tells James that she senses something off about him, and that shes meet him before. When Sam and Kelly are separated from the others, and they wind up with Riley. Riley powers do not work in this house and he briefly puts his hand against a door then when Kelly looks at him he changes the subject. They all eventually meet up with the others. Danielle tells Sam and Kelly, she is a little bit suspicious of Riley, but after Riley saved then they give him the benefit of the doubt. As everyone's leaving the house, Sam and Riley exchange a few words, before Michael comes over to Sam and puts his hands on his shoulders, Riley gives Sam another look before leaving himself. (106 "The Halloween Party") Although Riley does not appear in this episode, he is mentioned by Danielle and is in the flashbacks. (113 "A Family Ties") Sam comes to Riley for help when trying to learn about his powers and the Yellow Eyed Man. (114 "The Cult") At the end of the first season, Hecate steals all of Riley's powers taking away his immortality and making him mortal. Season Two Sam throws a birthday for Riley, in his honor. Much to Riley's dismiss about turning 120, Sam inspires him to start celebrating his first mortal birthday, and Riley notes he has the appearance of a 26 year old, so he decides to keep that age going forward despite what he really is. The first signs of him and Sam getting closer in a non-friendship way occurs, when Sam puts his arm on Riley's shoulders to console him about aging as a mortal. ("221") Upon learning Sam is alive, Riley is overjoyed and hugs him. As everyone leaves the room, the two share their first kiss together which is meet with alot of emotions. Both agree to put it behind them for the sack of the big fight coming up. ("224") Trivia * Riley was upgraded to regular during season 2. * Originally Riley's character was suppose to not be as significant as he became as the series progressed. He was suppose to loose his powers at the end of season 1, but be killed off fairly early into season 2. The chemistry between Sam and Riley proved very popular by fans and writers alike, which prompted to his role being increased and becoming a regular. Joss remarked in an interview, that Sam was suppose to be a long-term love interest, but what we did was simply wrote that part to Riley, and it made more sense story-wise, because Katherine served as the non hunter love interest who progressed and got more involved, so with Sam's love interest making it Riley added a cool element. * Riley's nightclub Pandemonium being burnt to the ground at the end of season 1 was not suppose to happen originally, until the decision to make him a regular and more significant character going forward after season 1. Getting rid of it, allowed us to give Riley (now mortal) a new lease on life and story, that if he continued to be left at that nightclub, it would limit story going forward.